


An Enthusiastic Reunion

by Kiki923



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki923/pseuds/Kiki923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his girlfriend have been seperated due to his intense filming schedule. When the movie is finally over Tom flies in to reunite with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enthusiastic Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm rubbish at summaries. The title wasn't that great either. Hopefully the story will make up for that. This is my first posting to this site and my first completed Tom fic. No, that's not my way of asking you to be kind. I want you to be honest. If that means telling me my story is an insult to all fanfiction everywhere, so be it! But seriously, if you see any glaring mistakes I may have missed while proofing please point them out and I'll try to fix them. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go hide under the covers until my first review comes in. Bye!
> 
> *I noticed a bunch of typos that I missed before posting this. Hopefully I found them all. If you notice any others please let me know. Thanks!*

I waited anxiously at the airport for the passengers to exit the plane that had landed what seemed like a life time ago. I felt a little silly as each glance down at the clock on my phone told me that only one more minute had passed rather than the hour it seemed. I was glad that I was standing off to the side away from the crowd. They may be waiting for loved ones as well, but they seemed to be doing so with a patience I couldn’t muster. Though I doubt anyone would blame me if they knew the truth.

Rather than hiding to keep myself from looking like a fool, I was doing so to help keep attention from who I was waiting for. For almost a year now I have been in a secret and growing relationship with Tom Hiddleston. Oddly the fact that it was a secret is probably one of the reasons it was able to grow. Dating a celebrity may seem all glitz and glamour, but it has the potential for extreme heartache at times. Especially a celebrity as popular as Tom, who had an extremely active and passionate fan base.

Not that I was afraid of anything that may be said about us or about myself specifically, however naive that assertion might be. The reality was that Tom was afraid how I would handle the chaos the exposure of our relationship would create for me. No matter how much I tried to convince him I could deal with it or even that I would have to deal with it eventually he refused to budge. That opened up a whole other argument on how seriously he took the future of our relationship.

My train of thought into the gloom had me so distracted that I completely missed the approach of someone into my personal space until I was pulled into a strong hold. I gasped as my chin was grabbed and my gaze pulled up to find Tom standing before me. “Hello Darling,” he greeted before leaning down to capture my lips. The kiss might as well have been coming from a stranger for all the good my lack of response did him. He pulled back with an impish grin. “Well that was hardly an enthusiastic welcome. Perhaps you’re waiting until we get home?” he ventured. My brain couldn’t function and I simply stared in shock. “Right then. Let’s go shall we? I’ve been dying to see you.”

Tom took hold of my hand and led me through the airport, ignoring the crowd as they ignored him. The baseball cap and sunglasses he wore served to hide who he was, routine for our meeting when he flew in. I was standing off to the side waiting for him so as not to draw attention, also part of our routine. Only I hadn’t been paying attention to his exit from the plane so I couldn’t casually follow him out after claiming his luggage, the rest of our routine. Why wasn’t I paying attention? More importantly why was he continuing to break the routine so thoroughly by pulling me along at his side, grinning like a mad man? He was the one who came up with the routine so that we wouldn’t draw attention to ourselves. I didn’t exactly want to cause a scene in public, but you could bet we were talking about this when we got back home.

We made it back to my apartment and were now sitting quietly at an almost finished dinner. I had yet to bring up the topic of his odd behavior at the airport, I couldn’t. When we walked in the door he let out such a contented sigh that I couldn’t bear to ruin that. And then he pulled me into another welcoming kiss, one I happily responded to this time. It didn’t go father then a kiss though as the scent of the dinner I had waiting for us made its way from the kitchen.

And now that dinner was over it was time for dessert. “How does a raspberry trifle sound?” I asked as I began stacking the plates to clear the table.

“Actually, I have something much sweeter in mind,” he replied. Tom took the dishes out of my hands and placed them off to the side before pulling me into his lap. He gently stroked a few stray hairs out of my face and then cupped my cheek. “I missed you.”

I didn’t have time to reply before his lips met mine, so I poured my response into the kiss. My hand wove its way into his hair as the moment grew in intensity. Tom used his teeth to nip and tease my lips apart so that his tongue could slide inside. As our mouths danced together I pulled my lower half away just enough to move into a straddling position where I could grind myself into his lap, eager to feel his growing desire.

Tom’s left arm remained wrapped around my back for support while the hand that cupped my cheek made its way down the front of my blouse, fingers deftly undoing buttons on the journey. Once that task was complete the edges of the shirt were pushed aside to gain access to my breasts, still encased in a lacy bra. His thumb rubbed slow, deliberate circles around my nipple, causing it to peak and beg for release from the fabric. Its only answer was a demanding pinch from Tom that had me moaning into his mouth.

“Tom!” I gasped, tearing my lips from his as he did it again.

“Yes love?” he chuckled devilishly as his mouth sought out its new target on my neck. Giving my left breast a final squeeze he switched supporting arms so that his left hand was now free to move to my right breast. “Can’t have this one feeling left out now can we?” he asked as he began the same treatment the first had received.

“You are a ridiculously evil man,” I replied, arching into his attention.

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Don’t. You. Dare.” I accentuated each word with a hard grind of my hips into his groin. Both hands flew to grip my ass, holding me in place. He moaned as he nipped and sucked his way down to the valley between my breasts. Once there he used his teeth to work the front clasp of my bra, successfully freeing my chest. “Such a talented mouth.” His only response was to lap at a nipple before sucking it between his lips.

As he lavished me with attention my hands went to work on the buttons of his shirt, determined to get him in a similar state of undress. His hands did not sit idle either. One splayed out across the small of my back as the other slid its way from my ass to my knee, gripping greedily at my flesh before sliding back up and underneath the edge of my shorts in the front. The tip of his fingers played at the lace on my panties, one long finger grazing my slit through the barrier before joining the others on the inside. There was not much he could do with the tightness of my clothing restricting his movements, but that did nothing to stop his determination to try.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to get his fingers inside me, his hand retreated and moved back to grip my hip. All the sudden I was lifted up and set on top of the table. Tom’s mouth latched back onto mine as he worked the button and zipper of my shorts. “Lift up,” he said, breaking the kiss for a moment. I did so willingly, placing my hands on the table and pushing myself up, aiding him as he grasped both shorts and panties, dragging them off at the same time. Tossing the articles aside, he lightly moved his fingers back up my legs. The left hand found its place on my hip as the right moved to my center. Staring into my eyes he brushed his fingers over my lower lips, and then allowed the tip of his index finger to slip inside. “So wet.”

“Tom please,” I breathed, raking my nails down his exposed chest.

“Patience Darling,” he whispered in my ear. “We’ve only just started.” He pulled his finger back out and circled my clit. “And it’s been so long.” Thumb and index finger provided a gentle pinch, “I intend to please you thoroughly.” Fingers slid back in, two this time, and they began a slow and concentrated pumping motion. Moans started flying from my lips and Tom caught them with his mouth. The power with which he attacked my lips was in stark contrast to the methodical work he applied to my core.

Just as I began to squirm against him, he retracted his fingers once more. “Lay back,” he said in a tone that was somewhere between a command and a request. I complied, shaking as I did so while keeping myself propped up on my elbows so I could continue to watch him as he licked his fingers clean. Due to his height sitting in the chair would not allow him to line up in the position he wanted, so he sank to his knees. Hooking my legs over his shoulders he pulled me to the edge of the table, inhaling my scent as he leaned in. His work started with long languid strokes of his tongue, repeating with my rising heartbeat. As he continues the flicks of his tongue move faster against me and my heels dig into his back, drawing him as close as possible. My hands find their way to his hair, gripping and holding him in place.

Before I know what is happening, his fingers help to separate my lips and the flicks of his tongue turn into one sharp stab deep into my center. As his tongue penetrates and fucks me with his mouth I turn into a writhing, mewling mess. I am so close. Tom pulls back and I instantly mourn the loss of his ministrations. “Tell me what you need,” he demands. Heavy breathing is the only thing that escapes me. “Tell me,” he repeats, a feather light touch from his fingers gliding just barely inside me.

“Use your fingers,” I manage to say.

“How?” he asks, still teasing me and denying me release.

The denial and desire of completion combine to spur me on. “Fuck me. Fuck me with your long, wonderful fingers. I want them plunging into me as you suck my clit. Please Tom.”

He readily complies, fingers no longer teasing but forcing their way in. His tongue circles my nub before giving me what I asked for and sucking it into his mouth. Hard. My body arches off of the table as I feel his teeth tug and scrape my most sensitive spot. He flexes his fingers as he pushes and pulls them within me. I’m done for and incoherent screams erupt from me as I tumble over the edge, collapsing against the cool wood of the table top.

As the haze of orgasm leaves me I sit back up to find Tom standing once again, undoing his pants to free his raging erection that has been confined this whole time. His face is clouded with lust as he prepares to take me. A delightfully evil thought pops into my head and I hop down onto my feet. Tom’s eyes narrow in confusion. “If you want me lover, you’ll have to catch me,” I wink and take off towards the hall.

If I thought I was going to make it to the bedroom before he could get to me, I was proven wrong. His long legs gave him the stride he needed to end the pursuit quickly and halfway down the hall I was stopped. Tom grabbed my arm, spun be around and pushed me up against the wall. “Did you seriously think you could out run me?”

“Maybe,” I replied biting my lip.

“Silly girl.”

“Woman,” I corrected. “I’m all woman.”

“Don’t I know it,” he said. Taking hold of my thighs, he lifted me up, lining my core up with his cock. “And now we will see just how much of a woman you are as I fuck you up against this wall.” He sealed his lips to mine, effectively cutting of any other retort. That was fine by me. As our mouths dueled for dominance I used my heels to push his pants and briefs to the floor. Since his hands were busy supporting my weight I moved my right hand to take hold of him, stroking a few times him for good measure before running the tip over my slit. A low growl rumbled from his chest and he pushed his hips forward in a powerful thrust, letting me know the time for games was over. I let go of his member and moved my hands to his shoulder for further support as he finally pushed inside me to the hilt. We both moaned loudly in deep satisfaction at the feeling of being so completely united.

Only seconds later his hips were set at a bruising pace, forcing me back into the wall. His face was buried into the crook of my neck, alternating between open mouthed kisses and breathless pants. My fingernails dug into his shoulders while my head was thrown back looking towards heaven, a place he quickly taking me. “Tom yes, more. Don’t stop!” I gasped out between moans.

“Never,” he replied, switching to a slower yet more powerful stroke. I could tell he was getting close but didn’t want to stop yet. His previously open mouthed kisses at the juncture in my neck had now turned into a rough sucking motion. Though he had yet to openly claim me as his to the public, he could never resist the urge to mark me as his in private. And I relished the feeling of something so primal.

After ensuring he had sucked hard enough to leave a mark he pulled back to admire his work. I could see the possessive and prideful gleam in his eye. “Yours,” I said.

Looking deeply into my eyes he replied, “Mine. And I’m yours.” He crushed out lips and hips together to punctuate the fact. His pace quickened once again, his need for release rising.

“Yes,” I breathed. I was so close, but I knew I wouldn’t reach peak again without a little help. Snaking my hand between us I went in search of my clit. But Tom was having none of that as he pushed my hand away.

“I’ll do it,” he said. “I’m going to be the reason you cum.” I conceded the point as his thumb began running slow hard circles while he plunged inside me. “Cum for me. Squeeze my cock with your hot pussy.”

His thrusts we more demanding and erratic and I knew he was extremely close himself but wanted me right there with him. As close as I was he wasn’t going to be disappointed. Just a few more thrusts. One more hard circle with his thumb on my clit. “Yes! Oh god, Tom!” I screamed as my orgasm hit me.

“Fuck, love! So good!” he panted out between gritted teeth as my walls pulsed around him. His warm seed shot into me and I was instantly turned into jelly as he finished off with soft thrusts.

“I hope you can carry me,” I said. “Because I can’t feel my legs to walk and I want to cuddle.”

Tom chuckled and kissed my forehead. “Gladly Darling,” he said, picking me up off of the wall and heading towards the bedroom while he was still inside me.

Tom and I now lay in bed, both entirely devested of all clothes now, on our sides and facing each other as we enjoyed the trading of random post coital kissing and touching. “Have I told you how much I have missed you?” he asked, stroking the outside of my arm.

“A few times. But I love hearing it and the feeling is entirely mutual,” I said smiling. “But now you’re on break and I’ll have you all to myself for a few weeks before you have to fly off for another movie.”

“About that,” he started.

“You have to leave sooner?” I asked, gripping the sheet to my chest as I sat up in shock.

“No love, nothing like that.” I’m not sure if the chuckle that followed was supposed to be reassuring, but I was still concerned without a full explanation of what he meant. “I was actually thinking we wouldn’t have to spend so long apart this time.”

“How? Is the filming schedule really that relaxed?”

“No, not completely. I was hoping that this time you might visit me while I was on set?” he inquired as he sat up with me, a hopeful smile gracing his face. It faltered when I paused in confusion. “You…you don’t have to of course. I was just thinking that, well you may want to…”

“Oh no Tom! It’s not that. I want to. Of course I do, I love you. It’s just I thought that you didn’t want me too because we were trying to keep this secret?” The hand that wasn’t keeping the sheet held up grasped his.

“I know that’s what I said, and it made sense. It doesn’t anymore. Not after everything you said the last time we argued about this.” I tensed at the memory. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. “Don’t worry, it’s a good thing. You made me think about what I was doing to us. You were right; I love you and if I want us to have a future I can’t hide you forever. You’re stronger than I give you credit for, we’ll be able to handle anything that happens together.”

I grinned from ear to ear as I pushed him over. “Really?” He nodded and I kissed him soundly on the lips. I couldn’t be happier. “I can’t believe I finally got it through to you.”

“Well in fairness it wasn’t all you,” he said, arms wrapped around me as he held me above him.

“It wasn’t?”

“No. Truth is I was getting rather tired of everyone else having their significant others visit and there I was looking like a sad lonely bloke.”

“So I get an invite to set because you’re jealous?” I asked incredulously.

“Well not only. I do get rather horny when we are separated for long periods of time and phone sex only gets me so far.” I scoffed at that and playfully smacked his chest. “Hey! What’s so wrong with what I said?”

“You can be the most incorrigible, impish, scoundrel of a man. Would it have been so hard to leave it as a simple romantic gesture because you realized I was right?”

Tom rolled us over and pressed himself between my legs. “I can’t always be the good boy.”

“Again?” I asked, thrilled and surprised at the same time.

“I told you, phone sex only gets me so far.” Once again he didn’t give me time to respond as he took my lips with his. He kept his weight held above me on his left forearm, while his right hand travelled my torso, fingers making slow swirled patterns in their path.

I brought my hand up his chest before raking them back down, making sure to graze his nipples with my nails along the way. I was rewarded with a small gasp. Grinding my lower half into his I discovered that while he was eager for more, a certain part of his anatomy needed help getting up for the job. That certainly wouldn’t be a problem. Placing my hand back up on his chest I pushed him back and rolled us over so that I was now on top. “Someone looking to be in control this round?” he inquired, though the answer was obvious.

Leaning down to whisper in his ear I replied, “I’m always in control.” I took his earlobe between my teeth and gave a little tug before moving to his chest, starting a trail of kisses while glancing up at him. I stopped momentarily at his belly button to dip my tongue inside, making him do a little weird shiver, before I followed his happy trail to a truly happy destination. Placing my hand around his shaft I slowly worked him up and down, coaxing him into a full erection as I kissed the tip. Once he was ready I swirled my tongue around the head before taking him into my mouth. His size was such that I couldn’t take him fully into my mouth without gagging, but that never seemed to bother him as I used my hand to make up for the rest.

“Oh Darling yes,” Tom moaned and my head bobbed. His hand found its way to my hair, his grip firm but not painful. “I love your mouth.” I hummed around him in approval. As I moved up and down his length with my mouth I raked my teeth on the way up every now and then. Each time I did he would hiss and the hand in my hair would flex. I never considered myself the best at blow jobs, but he seemed to enjoy everything I did for him. While I continued to work his shaft I took his balls into my hand, gentle massaging and squeezing. “Fuck.” Tom’s hips jutted off the bed and forced more of his cock into my mouth. I held back the gag that wanted to escape. “Sorry love.” I mumbled around him, letting him know I was okay while I continued to work him. He was having none of that, pulling me off in true concern. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m fine. I promise,” I said, licking my lips. He refused to let me take him back into my mouth however and instead pulled me up for a kiss. Defeated in that regard I decided to move on. Reaching back down between us I took him in my grasp. Leaning back I stared into Tom’s eyes as I lined him up with my center and sunk down, once more holding him inside me. I kept my gaze locked on his as I slowly started to grind. My hands slid up my body and took a breast in each hand. “Mmmm,” I moaned, teasing my nipples as he watched. Apparently Tom couldn’t handle letting me have all the fun as he pulled me forward and bent to take a breast in his mouth while his hand worked the other.

With my hands now free I used them for support as I began to ride Tom harder. I was insanely close again. Tom was meeting me thrust for thrust and I couldn’t hold back. “Tom, I’m going to…”

Tom released my breast from his mouth and fell back. “Cum for me,” he said, grabbing my hips and helping me to ride him to completion. His eyes focused on my bouncing chest until unintelligible moans started pouring out of my mouth. His eyes found mine right as I hit my peak. He wasn’t done though and he flipped us over, pounding me into the mattress in search of his own climax. It didn’t take long before grunted out his orgasm and collapsed on top of me. “So much better than the phone,” he mumbled into the pillow.

I smacked him as he rolled off of me, pulling me to his side. “You are so lucky I love you.”

“You’re right, I am lucky,” he replied with a kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
